Spongy
Spongy was a male contestant on Battle For Dream Island. He was considered a hindrance to the Squishy Cherries overall (as seen in him being thrown off the boat in Episode 1 Part 2 for weighing too much). He would be eliminated in Episode 3 with 4 votes, after being in the bottom 2 with Woody. After successfully beating the other losers in a bread gathering task in Episode 14 at the last second, with 38 loafs of bread, 7 more than Flower, second place, so he returned to the game. In Episode 22, He crushed The Speaker ; so Firey and Flower made replacement hosts to replace him. Spongy was eliminated in episode 23. Episode In Take The Plunge: Part 1, Spongy is first shown when Firey and Coiny are fighting on top of him. Golf Ball angrily tells them to stop fighting, then tells Spongy to take a bath because he stinks. When the contestants are battling for Dream Island, Spongy is the first to fall off the beam In Take The Plunge: Part 2, Spongy is one of the last picked for the team. Blocky accidently picks him for the Squishy Cherries team, much to Match's dismay. In the challenge, when their boat begins to sink, Pin demands that they have to throw someone overboard, and everyone promptly throws Spongy overboard. In the end, everyone who didn't make it to the other end (Match, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Needle, Rocky, Woody, Firey, Woody and Flower), end up floating on Spongy to the other end. In Barriers And Pitfalls, Spongy is elected as part of the rescue team to go and rescue Blocky. When they find the fish that ate Blocky, but find out that Blocky didn't actually get eaten, the fish tries to eat Pencil. Spongy, Pen and Blocky try to rescue her. However, they soon rescue her and start the race. Spongy follows Pencil, Match and Bubble around during the challenge. When they arrive at the rock wall, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball and Spongy can't get to the top because they don't have arms. Pencil, Match and Bubble help Spongy up because they're on his team. Soon, they are on the chairlift, but Spongy weighs down the chairlift, but then, Rocky cuts the line, and they all fall down into the Failer's Waiting Room. In Are You Smarter Then A Snowball?, Spongy is rescued from the Failer's Waiting Room. At Cake At Stake, Spongy is in the Bottom Three with Woody and Blocky. Blocky is safe with 2 votes, but Spongy got 7 votes, and he is eliminated from the show. However, when he is thrown away, he accidently pops Bubble. Spongy is briefly mentioned in Episode 7, Puzzling Mysteries, when Pencil points out that the holding capacity for the Tiny Loser Chamber is six, but Spongy makes up for about five people. In Episode 8, Cycle Of Life, it is revealed that someone will be rejoining the game. Spongy makes a brief cameo as one of the candidates to join the game In Episode 9, An Insectophobe's Nightmare, Spongy is seen at Cake At Stake, but he only receives 4 votes, and he is eliminated again. Spongy makes a brief cameo in Episode 10, Crybaby. When the Squashy Grapes are falling down a seemingly bottomless cliff, Spongy is at the bottom. His trampoline-like texture sends them flying back up. In Episode 14, Half A Loaf Is Better Then None, Spongy is given yet another chance to rejoin the game. The challenge is to bring as many loaves of bread as possible to your basket. Since Spongy is bigger then the others, he could carry twelve loaves of bread at a time, but he was quite slow at it. He briefly takes the lead a couple of times, and at the last second, brings in a final load, and puts him in first place, so Spongy rejoins the game. He receives 38 points for all the loaves he collected, but that puts him in the Danger Zone. Later, he jumps into the vat of acid to get the 15 bonus points. He fails, however, and is still in the Danger Zone. However, the people without arms are given 10 sympathy points, making Spongy's total 48, and sending him out of the Danger Zone. The next challenge is to jump over hurdles on a conveyor belt. However, at the second hurdle, both Leafy and Spongy fall off because Leafy distracted him. He gets 10 points, and his total it 58, so he is not in the Danger Zone, and safe. In Episode 15, Vomitaco, Spongy has to choose the taco challenge or the barf bag challenge. He ultimately goes with the taco. When he finds out the losers would be judging, and he gets 10 points for every like. Ultimately, Spongy gets 8 likes, and 80 points, putting his total at 138, putting him in second place. He is spared from the Danger Zone, and is safe. In Episode 16, Bowling...Now With Explosions!, Spongy is briefly seen as a puppet, and is made into a blue sponge, but he quickly reverts back to yellow. In the challenge, it is a bowling competition, but Spongy, Tennis Ball, Rocky and Ice Cube are disqualified because they have no arms. When it is revealed that you can take thirty points off someone for each pin you knocked down, Leafy takes 10 points off everyone, making Spongy's total 128. Pencil also takes 25 points off everyone, except for herself, Bubble and Ice Cube, making Spongy's total 103. By this point, Spongy is way too far ahead of everyone else, so Firey takes away 100 points from him, making his total 3. But, nevertheless, EVERYONE is up for elimination, except for Firey, putting Spongy at risk of elimination In Episode 17, The Reveal, Spongy is up for elimination, but is safe with only 28 votes. The challenge is to pair up, and throw metal frisbees, and do three consecutive catches. Spongy pairs up with Rocky, and they do quite well together, even getting third place, and earning 100 points each. Spongy is now on 103 points, making him safe, and out of the Danger Zone. In the end, it is revealed that Spongy and the other four safe competitors will be voting off either Leafy, Ice Cube, or Tennis Ball. In Episode 18, Reveal Novum, Spongy votes for Leafy, because she has arms. However, Speaker throws in a twist, and says that the first digit of everyone's scores will be wiped off, making Spongy's 103 to 03. In the staring contest, Spongy faces off against Pencil, but loses quite quickly. He receives 5 points for his effort, though, making his total 8, which still isn't enough to save him from the Danger Zone, and Spongy is subsceptible for elimination. In Episode 19, Rescission, Spongy is up for the vote at Cake At Stake. He is in the Bottom Two with Pencil, but he is still safe with 141 votes. In the unicycle race, Spongy is quick to fall off his unicycle. However, he soon gets the hang of it, but accidently rams himself and Firey into a deep pit. Bubble also falls in, but Spongy springs her out of the pit. In the end, Spongy is up for the vote for not completing the race, and is able to be eliminated. In Episode 20, Gardening Hero, Spongy and all the others are brought to outer space, where Cake At Stake is held. Spongy is overall safe at 142 votes. Speaker then gives everyone immunity. The challenge is to survive in outer space, or lose your immunity. Spongy is then given immunity, but he is sucked into a black hole, and loses his immunity. He is up for elimination, and the 15 eliminated contestants get to vote on who is out. In Episode 21, The Glistening, their only spaceship has run out of fuel, and needs to run on yellow, squishy things, so everyone immediately forces Spongy into the engine. When they arrive back on Earth, Spongy is very injured, and very charred for the rest of the episode. At the elimination, Pin is the only one to vote for Spongy, so he is safe another day. In the challenge, Spongy does hopelessly in the long jump, but Leafy feels terrible for burning him, so she gives Spongy her immunity, making Spongy safe another day. In Episode 22, Spongy accidently destroys the Speaker Box, and they use Firey and Flower's replacement boxes. Spongy had immunity, so he is safe. The challenge is the Escape From The Volcano, and if you fall into the magma and die, you must start again. Spongy burns several times before he is eventually used a bridge by the other competitors. In the end, Spongy draws with the other, and the tiebreaker is a beauty contest. However, Spongy is not classified as 'beautiful', and is up for the vote. At the end of the episode, he is turned into metal with the rest of the competitors In Episode 23, Hurtful!, Spongy is first seen with the others, still made of metal. He is thrown into a furnace to fix the TLC. At Cake At Stake, Spongy is in the Bottom Two with Leafy, and is eliminated for the second and last time. In Episode 24, Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Spongy isn't directly seen, but it is presumed he was devoured by the bugs with the rest of the losers. Spongy's final appearance is in Return Of The Hanglider, the Season Finale. He is let out of the TLC, along with the rest of the losers. He votes for Leafy to win. When Firey wins, Firey allows him onto Dream Island. Afterwards, Spongy is not seen again for some odd reason. Trivia *Spongy disappeared in the middle of the finale. It is possible that he accidently died off-screen after Flower destroys the Recovery Centers. *Spongy seems to have developed a close friendship with Rocky. Coincidentally, both are classified as the 'gross' competitors. *He's the only armless contestant on the Squishy Cherries. *A running gag on the show is how Spongy's weight and size makes him less capable of performing tasks. *Another running gag is that when others feel the need, they injure or penalize Spongy to help them (Such as when Pin threw him off their boat, and when Leafy, Firey, Bubble and Ice Cube shoved him into a spaceship engine). *Spongy is the biggest competitor. Spongy.png Spongy's Promo Pic.png Spongy_3.png 212px-Spongy_2.png 212px-Spongy_Icon.png|Spongy's Idle Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Unlucky ones with 50+ votes Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Armless Category:Returned After Elimination Category:Single Team Category:Merged